Flying Colours
by Chakolit Chip
Summary: My first Oneshot! Ichigo is trying to finish his painting for art and Hichigo is wondering what he is doing. Starts with a paint smear and turns into a paint fight!


Kurosaki Ichigo was very pissed off at his inner hollow Hichigo Shirosaki

A/N: Ya I got it done! My first oneshot! I love Hichigo to death! I love Ichigo too but I have a thing for dark sides inner demons and that type of thing (Hollow Ichigo, Dark from DNAngel, Dark Link from the legend of Zelda, etc.)

Enjoy!

Kurosaki Ichigo was very pissed off at his inner hollow Hichigo Shirosaki. He had been pestering him for the last hour and a half because he was bored and wanted some one to fight. Setting aside his essay that he had to do since he was never going to get it done with his hollow annoying him every 5 seconds. He grabbed some paper, paints and brushes and started on his art project.

"Heya king. Whatcha doin?" a watery voice sounded close to his ear as a cool body draped itself across his shoulders.

"I am **trying **to do my homework. If you would stop bothering me for half an hour I probably could." Ichigo said angrily. He shrugged his inner hollow off and started painting. He was supposed to be making a semi-abstract painting of something he found fun. The only thing that came to his mind was fighting hollows but that wasn't fun. He started randomly mixing colours on his paint pallet. A long white finger snaked down and picked up a glob of the reddish brown that he had been mixing. He heard a sniffing noise behind him but didn't turn around.

"Hey king. What is this stuff? It smells weird."

"Don't you go into my memories and poke around in there for fun? You should know what paint is." A white haired, white skinned, blue-tongued, black and gold-eyed face popped upside down into his vision.

"Nope." Ichigo almost burst out laughing. His silly hollow had managed to smear a big red brown streak across his face.

"Well if you go look in a mirror then you will see what it does except usually you paint on paper or canvas instead of your own face." Ichigo said sarcastically. Hichigo considered this then wandered off singing an aimless tune to find a mirror. Then Ichigo had a brainstorm. He loved music and almost always had fun listening to music. Now to figure out what that would look like.

Shirosaki wandered in about 5 minutes later after Ichigo had started. He had tried to wipe off the paint and had only smeared around more. Oh well. It didn't really matter. Plus that red brown colour mad him look even sexier than he already was. (a/n: Shirosaki thinks he is very handsome and we all know that is very true.) When Shiro saw what Ichigo was doing he wanted to join.

"Ichigo I wanna 'paint' too." Ichigo knew if he didn't agree his hollow could go on about it for days (minus when he was fighting hollows because if Ichigo died he would too)

"Fine." Ichigo sighed and handed him a brush and some paper. Shiro smiled and sitting down on the other side of the table started painting. A few minutes later Ichigo started to get a bit concerned. He was use to the hollow jabbering about everything and nothing all at once and the silence was disorienting. Thinking that the hollow was planning a surprise paint attack or something he cautiously looked up. Sitting on the other side of the table was Shirosaki looking like a little kid with finger paints. He had gotten it all over his white hair, his white face and his white clothes. It was also all over his hands and up his arms. Ichigo would never know how he got it on the back of his head.

Giggling Ichigo leaned back surveying the colourful hollow.

"I have to say you do look better with more colour." Shiro glanced up at his amused king. He got a wicked grin on his face that spelled disaster.

"You could use some more colour yourself king." Before Ichigo had time to react Hichigo had thrown a glob of blue paint at his head. It hit him on the left cheek. Ichigo glared at the hollow before grabbing a blob of paint and flinging it at his laughing dark side. This started a paint fight, which progressively got worse into a mini paint war.

2 hours later Rukia walked in to discover 2 paint splattered look-a-likes sitting on the floor of an equally paint splattered room.

"Ichigo?" she ventured and they both turned around. The only way she could tell them apart was their eyes. One brown and one black and gold. She sighed and said

"You guys better clean up this mess before Yuzu gets home or she's gonna have a fit." She turned around and walked out the still open door to get some rest as the 2 boys went to get cleaning materials.

"Mr. Kurosaki would you mind explaining to the class what your painting is of?" the art teacher asked.

"Not at all Sempi. My painting is a paint fight because that is how this painting was made. The only bad thing about that is it isn't fun to clean up the aftermath." Many people smiled at this. He could hear his hollow giggling in his head. Maybe having his annoying hollow around wasn't so bad after all.

It certainly kept life interesting.

A/N: Hey! My first oneshot. Woot! This is also my first story by myself. I actually got it done! I am amazing even to myself some times.

Anyways I hope you liked it please review constructive criticism is appreciated while flaming isn't. If you don't have something nice or helpful to say don't sat it at all.

Cheers!

Chakolit Chip


End file.
